leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Luden's Echo/@comment-25223119-20150327083546
Finally, people are beginning the see strength of this item. I actually think Luden's Echo is so much healthier compared to DFG, which revolved around singular target burst. Luden's Echo definitely solved all mages' issue, which was their teamfight damage output simply because when DFG reigned high and low, many mages were ruthlessly nerfed by Rito in their teamfight damage output. The great thing about Luden's Echo is that, aside from offering mage players a different build. This item is actually a good mid-game item, which means rushing items like Deathcap is no longer necessary, but optional. Even though Luden is only 200 golds cheaper than Deathcap, the cost spent on building it is pretty evenly spreaded out. However, the best thing about this item, is that it serves as an extension for all Mages. Think of how a Spear is the extension of the human body as to how Luden's Echo for all AP Mages. I actually think for once, Riot managed to bring back a healthy balance amongst AP caster. You see.. Luden's Echo is actually pretty balanced throughout all groups of AP Casters. For the Long Range Casters, it serves as a longer extension of their spells. At the price of longer CD for high range nukes. So no problems here. For Short Range Casters, usually low cooldown, spammable spells, but okay-ish base damage. Amplified by Luden's Echo because it strengthens their damage by a little, by all means not overwhelming, but rather a helpful burst. Mid Range Casters, low cooldown, spammable spells, better base than Short Range Mages but lower base than High Range Mages. Good AoE damage, usually on par or slightly less than High Range mages but still better than Short Ranged ones. Usually have one spell in theform of utility in their kit, which is why their total damage output isn't as strong but they are still useful. Orianna, Karma are two classic examples. They each have one spell in their kit that is utility focused and when compared to someone like Xerath, they are pretty mid range mages. Mostly benefits them in terms of additional damage. Once again, not an overwhelming burst from Luden's, but a helpful one. Single Target burst based AP Mages, allows champions like Veigar/Syndra to be more useful after they've blown their ult to demolish one target. Aoe Target burst based AP Mages, amplifies their damage output. But those who tend to have high AoE damage are usually crippled by being immobile or lacking an escape. Zyra, Xerath (again). Classic example. Some of are strong users of Luden's, but I definitely feel that all AP Mages benefit from Luden's without being too overpowered by it. The only AP Champions whom I feel do not benefit well from Luden's, is melee APs like Katarina and Akali. They probably have to rush your good ol Deathcap for straight up damage. But Luden's provide so much more options and different playstyle. I think the best thing about Luden's Echo is how it amplifies most AP Mages' strength in their own aspects without improving their handicaps. A Xerath/Zyra with Luden's Echo will deal higher team damage, has 7% additional movespeed, but they'll never escape an Ahri just because they have that MS boost. Their only way is to maintain good positioning and outzone her, which is pretty easy for someone like Xerath *hint hint*. Someone like Ahri with Luden's Echo, it gives her better mobility to kite, skirt, dart around fights. It provided her with the much needed damage boost for teamfights because her ratios have been nerfed to the point where her teamfight damage is rather weak compared to her single target burst. Getting Luden's Echo doesn't mean she'll OHKO you, it just means she takes away an increased portion of your life, but you'll still live. For utility based casters, pretty much additional damage. Nothing much to say, you compensate by providing utility to the team to survive. Utility when utlized well, can definitely outperfom raw damage. TL;DR Luden's Echo was the item that definitely made AP Mages better. It was the item that was needed to tip the balance back in to its original position among AP Mids.